fire wolves
by dragondefuego
Summary: bella, emmett y jasper son los nerds de la escuela, ellos son solo desperdicio - comenta rosalie, pero que pasaria cuando llegan unas personas para los nuevos cantantes? y se van 1 mes que pasaria? averinguelo en el summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Isabella marie swan conocida como bella y estudio aqui en forks, en la escuela solo me llaman nerd o crebrito de biblioteca , etc. tengo dos hermanos jasper y Emmett , ellos son tranquilos pero Emmett traspasa los limites , hace bromas y se rie de nada COMO LO ODIO cuando se comporta de esa manera, pero todos lo queremos , en la escuela tanbien sufre burlas de parte de los demas y no puede defenderse por ser debil y no hacer tortura a los chicos que me abientan cosas.

Jasper tambien me quieres, pero no soporta las humillaciones de nosotros, y menos podemos defendernos de Tanya , Laurent y Jessica, ellos estan asociados por los Cullen y si hacemos algo los Cullen las defienden

Tanya daneli es novia de Edward Cullen , pero el no sabe que ella lo engana con newton y todos los hombres del mundo o mas bien de la escuela

Nosotros no entramos a la cafeteria por humillaciones y solo compramos y nos retiramos hay habeses que , golpean a mis hermanos y no se defienden de ellos

Bueno esta es mi historia de como llege a ser nerd a ser cantante de un dia para otro junto con mis hermanos,


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV:

Buenos dias – dije despues de entrar a la cocina

Milagro, aleluya, la peresosa se desperto temprano- dijo el idiota de mi hermano mayor Emmett

Es cierto Emmett, - dijo mi adorado hermano mayor ( notase el sarcasmo )

BUENO YA BASTA –dije echando humos – emmett si quieres esta es la ultima ves que me levanto temprano – dije sentandome en la mesa familiar

QUE no bella si tu haces eso , me aviento por el acantilado – dijo poniendo cara de Niño reganado

DEJEN COMER AGUSTO- dije ya que emmett me empeso a aventar cereal en mi cara

ARRGG-dije , me pare y fui subiendo escalera arriba

BELLA CAMBIATE ES HORA DE IRNOS – dijeron emmett y jasper al unisuno

YA VOY GRITONES - dije cambiandome rapidamente

BELLA , BELLA , BELLA APURATEE –arrgggggg como los odio son el par del pajaro loco

Toc , toc , toc , toc, toc,

Ya voy, ya voy , YA VOY – dije dirijiendome a la puerta y abrirla abruptamente

Bella solo faltan 20 minutos llegaremos tarde – dijo mi hermano jasper en la puerta

-gruñidos – ya voy- dije un poco mas tranquila

Bien – dijo jasper saliendo de mi cuarto

Bella-dijo emmett

QUE-dije ya cansada de el

Mira …. Este …yo….-decia pero era muy tarde para esperar que hiba a decir

Dime EMMETT

Puedo manejar la chevy ?

Solo por eso? Esta bien pero rapido se ase tarde- dije ya bajando escaleras

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-decia mie odioso hermano

VAMONOS-decia jasper y emmett

ARGGGG- dije dirigiendome el auto

NOS VAMOS- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo

Yo iba vestida de un pantaloon guan go y camisa demasiado grande y unos lentes de bote ya que yo no veia bien y el pelo semi recojido

Jasper llevaba una camisa demasiado grande y unos lentes y el pelo aun lado

El pantaloon lo llevaba muy grande

Emett llevaba la camisa muy grande para su estilo ,el pelo lo llevaba aun lado con mucho gel y el pantaloon lo llebaba como si un anciano se tratase

Llegamos a la escuela y como simper bullas por aqui y bullas por aca

Nos bajamos del coche y burlas de Nuevo, que no tenian algo mejor que hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey emmett - decia Jessica

Dime - dijo temeroso de lo que le lleguen a hacer

No hases ejercicio , mira que lo paluducho que estas lo creo pero tambien estas gordo- dijo empesando a carcajearse

Vamonos – me dijo jasper

Lindas vestimentas- dijo mike empesando a reirse seguido por todos los del aparcamento , nosotros seguiamos caminando y a jasper le pusieron el pie y se cayo junto con migo y la culpable fue nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie Cullen

Miren los NERD*S – dijo empesandose a reir – que horrible vestimenta no tienen dinero Para comprse ropa?- dijo empesandose a reir mas fuerte

Nos darias permiso de pasar? – le dijo amablemente mi hermano jasper

Quieren pasar lo siento primero, danos TODO lo de valor –decia Rosalie con cara amable

Cla…claro-dije timidamente entrejandole mi pulsera de plata y mi dinero para comer

SIGUIENTE –decia referiendose a jasper el hiso lo mismo pero se dejo la mitad del dinero sin que ella lo supiera

SIGUIENTE- referiendose a emmett

Yo no te dare nada –decia lo mas amable posible

QUE- decia en shok – claro que me lo daras o sino te golpeare- decia de los mas amenasadormente posible

Esta bien – dijo resignado entregandole 10 dolares y 5 centavos

Bien eso es todo chicos pueden pasar- dijo dandose la vuelta y llendose con sus hermanos

Los odio- dije en un susurro

Yo tambien-dijo jasper y emmett a la ves

Vamonos a clase –dije llendo a mi clase de calculo

Nos vemos hermanita – dijo jasper y emmett a la ves y valla que eran hermanos todo lo desian a la ves

En la hora de comida jasper entro solamente para comprar comida sufisiente para comer los tres , estabamos los tres riendo felizmente cuando llego alice Cullen

Hola – dijo una voz muy cantarina nosotros nos asustamos pero no volteamos

Hola-dijo timidamente mi hermano jasper

Hola dijo mi hermano

Ho.. hola

Chicos quieren ir a comer con nosotros? – dijo felizmente

NO – dijomos los tres temblando de miedo

Porque?- dijo con tristesa

No te ofendas alice, pero lo major no te juntes con nosotros, solo somos los cerebritos , no queremos que te hagan nada por nuestra culpa y no queremos ir porque Rosalie estara alli y tu hermano tambien y nos dan miedo ,mas Rosalie- dije empesando a llorar

Entiendo- dijo con mas tristesa- pero puedo comer con ustedes? – dijo mas animada

Claro alice –dije yo y los chicos me miraron como rara

Genial- dijo saltando de alegria y sentandose con nosotros

Empesamos a hablar de muchas cosas y alice de pura ropa , de como podemos venir vestidos asi , que tipo de ropa tenemos , etc

Ya en la clase

Chicos lo siento pero hoy no Habra clases- todos empesaron a gritar de felicidad –habra audiciones para elejir el major cantante- y los hombres se quejaron y las mujeres aplaudieron el profesor nos conto de que elejian 3 cantantes para la nueva musica juvenil ,estabamos llendo asia los bancos y me sente con mis hermanos

Oiste bells , habran audicones- decia mi hermano emmett alucinando

Yo si oi – decia mi otro hermano – elijiran 3 personas para la portada juvenile

Tambien oi pero yo no tengo bonita vos-dije con tristesa

Tranquila bella todo saldra bien solo confia en ti-decia mi hermano como siempre apoyandome

El profesor nos empeso a dar los numeros y como caida del cielo eramos los ultimos

Emmett no paraba de maldecir el numero, jasper estaba buscando la cancion y yo , yo pues muriendome de los nervios y mordiendome las unas.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper swan su turno – decia una persona regordeta muy amable podre decir

Deceame suerte – decia parandose y llendose

SUERTE – grite desde mi banca, emmett y yo eramos los unicos que quedabamos , nadie habia mas que nosotros, jasper tardo como 30 minutos y salio nosotros nos levantamos

Que paso- dije por miedo a que no lo escogieran

QUEDE QUEDE-grito de emocion

FELIZIDADES-digimos los tres

Emmett swan- dijo el personal

VOY PARA YA –dijo gritando – nos vemos chicos- dijo y salio corriendo

Guau , jasper pense que no quedarias- dije emocionada y felizitandolo

Chico quedaste-dijo la misma senora

Si asi es- dijo muy feliz

Pues felizitaciones

Gracias

Pero porque no estan sus amigos aqui?- dijo con tristesa

Nosotros no tenemos amigos – dijo jasper muy triste

Lo siento no queria incomodarte

Descuide emos estado bien sin ellos – pasaron 40 minutos y nada de emmett hasta que por milagro de dios salio corriendo y nos abrazo

Chicos QUEDE QUEDE-dijo saltando de la emocion

FELIZIDADES – dijimos jasper y yo feliz mente

Isabella swan

SUERTE- dijo mi hermano y jasper al unisuno

GRACIAS-dije y Sali corriendo asia alla

El lugar era amplio y habian muchas sillas y las luses te luminaban hasta quedarte ciega

Isabella marie swan?- dijo una persona muy fria y yo me sobresalte

Ss…. Si-dije temblando

Chica tranqula no te haremos nada- dijo una persona no muy fria como el otro

Bien como sea, cual vas a cantar? – dijo el muy frio

Emm pues que sea como perro y gato de eiza Gonzales- dije para mi misma que para ellos

Cu..cual?- dijo el frio

Eiza Gonzales como perro y gato – dije otra vez

Muy bien

Y la cancion empezo lo bueno es que la voz me salia perfecta, empese a cantar y a moverme algo paresido a la cancion , cuando termine se levantaron de su asiento y me aplaudieron

Guau-dijo el frio , como que se le entivio

Como….como puedes tener la misma voz?-dijo con interes y el frio tambien

Bueno pues , cuando me empezaron a golpear con globos de agua en mi cara , empeze a cantar la cancion y me salia igual ,mis hermanos me decian que tenia la misma voz que eiza y pues empese a si – dije y se quedaron perplejos

Como que te empezaron a golpear con globos, estaban jugando en tu casa tus hermanos? – dijo con una ceja alzada

Mmmmm- les digo o no? mmmmmmmmmm inventate algo vamos mmmmm

Vamos nosotros no diremos nada solo dinos si estaban jugando tus hermanos

Pues…. La verdad… no estabamos jugando ni nada-dije avergonzada

Como?- dijo el frio- no me digas que tu te dejas que te abienten cosas como agua en el globo eso esta mal

Asi es pero yo no me se defender – dije avergonzada y empezando a sollozar

Tranquila , pero quien es el que te avento el agua

Esta bien les dire la verdad- dije resignada

Muy bien , somos todos oidos

Esta bien pero ocupo que vengan mis hermanos

Claro , traelos – dijo mientras se sentaba y el otro lo imitaba

Bien- Sali de alli llorando ya que no queria que supieran la verdad, pero ya no habia vuelta atras

HERMANITA – dijo mi hermano emmett

Que pasa bella – dijo mi hermano jasper

Chi…chicos, ocupo que vengan.,, te..tenemos que contar …. Porque nos dicen ….. nerds- dije llorando a mares

Esta bien , pero no llores- dijo agarrando mi mano y llendo para ya

Ya adentro nos esperaban todos, y lo que quiero decir todos es TODOS los que trabajan y los directores nos esperaban,.

Bien chicos pueden empesar a decirnos sus historias de porque los golpean- dijo el frio

Yo empesare con mi relato- dijo jasper mas calmado y agarrando una silla para el y una para mi – bueno nosotros normalmente nos llaman nerd o nerd*s y a nosotros nos humillan y nos golpean y nos tiran los libros cuando se les plazca – dijo jasper con mucho sufrimiento y tristeza – nosotros empesamos normalmente la escuela, pero eramos los mas destacados y los maestros nos daban privilejios, como salir mas rapido o hacerlo si queremos , pero nosotros lo haciamos, pero una chismosa empeso el rumor de que como nos daban privilegios ,y cosas por el estilo empesaron a burlarse de nosotros, a golpearnos y mas a bella que tiene la piel sensible y emmett pues como no sabe pelear ni nada, no golpea y no se defiende al contrario llora llegando a casa y nosotros tambien , un dia a bella pore star sola en el pasillo , llego Laurent y su equipo de brutales y la golperaon y la dejaron inconsiente y tuvimos que donar sangre por la perdida de sangre , nosotros lloramos y sufrimos por todos los de la escuela, nosotros no tenemos amigos , por miedo a que ellos salgan igual que nosotros, por miedo a que nos dejen en estado de coma u otro asunto.- jasper termino la historia llorando y todos, TODOS estaban en shock , las mujeres nos abrazaban y los hombres solo apretaban los punos de la ira.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno dado las circustancias – empeso a decir el frio – Isabella

Bella , digame bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo – dije con un puchero

Bueno bella , como sabes , tu puedes entenderlo , hemos elejido a los cantantes y los nombres son:

_**Jasper swan**_

_**Emmett swan **_

_**Isabella swan**_

Los tres empesamos a gritar y brincar de felizidad , no podia creer que alla quedado era un milagro ,

Chicos solo una cosa- decia el de la musica – nosotros los llevaremos 1 mes con nosotros los haremos famosos tendran los lujos que quieran , pero como dicen que no tienen amigos, los llevaremos manana cuando pronunciemos a los ganadores- nuestra sonrisa se desvanecio , teniamos miedo, mucho miedo

Tranquilos chicos ustedes estaran en direccion por sus papeles, solo fijense donde van les daremos guardespaldas no se preocupen – decia el frio

No nos emos presentado que poco somos, bueno primero yo el primer jues, me llamo aro vulturi

Yo me llamo , marcus vulturi

Yo me llamo , cayo vulturi

Yo me llamo , jane vulturi

Yo me llamo , alec vulturi

Yo me llamo, Heidi vulturi

Bueno pues nos tenemos que ir nosotros los recogeremos, de acuerdo?

SI SENOR – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Bueno- dijo levantándose – pueden retirarse- dijo mientras nosotros nos retirábamos todos se nos quedaban viendo muy apenados , como con dolor en sus ojos, nosotros saludamos a todos y ellos a nosotros ,

Tú crees que fue necesario decirles la verdad

Yo supongo que sí , pero yo no sé para qué quieren saber

Vámonos ya es demasiado tarde- todos asentimos y nos caminamos a casa


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edward POV**_

_Mi nombre es Edward Anthony masen cullen, y estudio en forks , me llaman play- boy , todas las chicas caen a mis pies acepto una, isabella Marie swan , conocida como la nerd , y sus hermanos son igual a ella, vestimenta fea , se visten como pordioseros, no les da vergüenza andar con esas fachas , bueno ella y sus hermanos son los nerd , me divierto como los azotan o como les tiran sus cosas, pero la verdad me da pena por ellos, rosalie , mi hermana , les hace una vida imposible, desde luego quitándoles lo de valor o si no su merecido , me divierto como salen corriendo , pero la verdad me da pena_

Edward, Edward, - sueno que me empiezan a zarandear, y luego siento como que cae miel MIEL? Y me despierto bruscamente sintiendo mi cama toda mojada

ALICE- grito a todo pulmón

Que- dice con carita de borrego degollado

TE MATARE ALICE CULLEN- dije saliendo corriendo detrás de ella

Pero no hice nada malo- decía riendo y corriendo escondiéndose detrás de papa

Hijos dejen de jugar así – decía papa leyendo el periódico

Pero Alice empezó – dije con cara asesina

Déjala es una niña todavía - decía papa tomando café

Ufff está bien , pero en la escuela no se salva – dije con cara malévola

Rosalie me ayudara , verdad rose – dijo Alice ensenando la carita

Olvídalo Alice ya te ayude el mes pasado O-l-V-I-D-A-L-O

Puchero por parte de Alice- son malos – dijo llendo escalera arriba

chicos faltan 20 minutos apúrense, cariño me voy

cuídate amor – decía mama dándole un beso en el cachete y uno en los labios

bien adiós – decía papa saliendo de la casa

ADIOS- gritamos todos a coro

Chicos apúrense – decía mama entrando a la cocina

Alice como siempre saliendo disparada para abajo, y poniendo su mochila a un lado

Rose ,- decía Alice muy triste

Dime Alice- decía rosalie subiéndose al auto

No golpearas a los chicos verdad? – decía muy triste

Claro que si , si se meten con migo claro- dijo con ironía

Pero….. pero ellos no te hacen nada

De quien me estas ablando Alice?

De los swan

Yo me tense, de ellos hablaba entonces, pobres chicos lo que les espera llegando a la escuela

Lo siento alice ,pero ellos me caen mal – decía puliéndose las unas

Lo se , pero porque eres asi?

No lo sé,-decía- pero no me gusta que convivan con nosotros ni que se acerquen, son solo estorbo, Alice- decía volteándose a verla – te has fijado como visten parecen pordioseros, ellos no tienen los lujos que nosotros tenemos, ellos no valen nada – decía viendo para otro lado,Alice empezó a sollozar- no quiero que convivas con ellos Alice , si te veo con ellos dejaras de ser mi hermana- decía muy enfadada, yo me moleste, solo porque ellos no tienen los lujos no significa que no podamos juntarnos con ellos

Llegamos a la escuela, y todo normal, para mi claro, pero empezaron a llegar autos negros, jeep nuevos salidos de agencia y otros tipos de autos, nosotros estábamos embobados por tales autos hasta que salió un chico, no más de 18 anos y una chica muy hermosa, rubia y ojos azules , estaban esperando a alguien, y salieron hombres de negro, como guardaespaldas, y un hombre de unos 35 anos salió y ellos los saludaron, luego de allí salió, no me lo podía creer eran los swan, bella estaba muy bien vestida, el pelo suelto como rizado ,un jeans entubado, unos converse blancos con negro, una camisa azul y un swater hasta la cintura, con un collar de oro , todos estaban en shock. Incluso mi hermana.

Jasper tenía el pelo todo enredado no como cuando lo tenía a un lado, iba vestido con un jeans semi negro, unas botas para hombre negras, camisa negra y un swater de cuero negra.

Emmett estab vestido con pantalón, y swater blanco, camisa blanca y tenis converse

Los guardaespaldas estaban detrás de ellos y unos enfrente de ellos , sin dejar de verlos se dirigieron a la escuela, todos estábamos en shock hasta que mi hermana Alice nos saco del transe,

Viste como iban vestidos? – preguntándole a mi hermana ella solo asintió varias veces.

Solo están enseñándonos su vestimenta, pero porque habrán tantos hombres con ellos, ni que fueran la gran cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eddy- decía una vos chillona colgándose de mi cuello

Hola tanya- decía escupiéndole su nombre en la cara

Viste que los swan venían con varios hombres?

Si los acabamos de ver por qué?

Uff, salió mas nerd y zorra de lo que pensé- dijo besándome y pidiéndome permiso y yo se lo negué

Chicos miren- todos volteamos y vimos que emmett venia corriendo hacia el auto una jeep y bella caminaba hacia el lamborghini murciélago, y jasper se metió con emmett y los dos arrancaron y salieron de la escuela, los hombres de negro , subían a los autos y se marcharon solo quedaba el director y otra persona hablando con el. , todo era extraño


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV:

- Chicos vámonos se nos hace tarde, tocara el timbre y nosotros aquí- decía Mike entrando a la escuela ya que nosotros nos quedamos viendo como se hiban aquellos lujosos autos.

- Quien lo diría los swan en autos deportivos, vaya ,- decía una lauren

- La verdad que si, pero los de negro yo no se porque estaban con esos, ni que fueran millonarios porque no lo son- decía Mike sentándose y poniendo los pies arriba del pupitre ( mesabanco) en eso entra el profesor

- Bueno chicos , ya olleron los swan andan por allí

- Profesor, porque *esos*chicos estaban con personas mas , geniales que ellos

- MAS respeto señorita tanya como usted dice *esos* son los que eligieron como cantantes- decía el profesor alegre y yo en shock

- Como…como dice- decía lauren sin salirse del shock

- QUE ellos son los elegidos , ellos tienen las voces que las personas quieren

- ¡!QUE!- decían todos en blanco y en shock

- Esto es insólito ,yo tengo la voz mas hermosa- decía tanya muy exasperada

- A ver cante algo bonito y lo veremos – decía el profesor ya alterado por todo el ajetreo

- Esta bien – decía tanya levantándose y moviendo las curvas uff esto cuando va a cavar?

- Muy bien la canción se llama: Give It Up To Me – empezó a acantar y paresia que era un gato torturandolo

- BASTA-grito el profesor exaltado

- Porque, si canto hermoso,- decía tanya muy feliz

- Señorita tanya,no es por ofender pero , canta como cuando chilla un gato – decía riéndose y tanya poniéndose roja de la vergüenza

- Eso no es cierto, mi novio le dirá que está equivocado – decía fijándose con migo

- Si tanya cantas hermoso – dije con aburrimiento

- Ve, el opina lo mismo que yo- decía moviendo sus curvas excesivamente , incluso me daban ganas de vomitar,

- Bueno , hablaremos de la sexualidad- decía un entusiasmado profesor, mientras nosotros nos quejábamos

- Ya en el comedor, estábamos sentados, y rosalie no hacía otra cosa , que hablar de las cosas de mujeres, mientras que tanya se me colgaba del cuello

- Tanya, me arias un favor?

- Si dime cual Eddy?

- Primero: no me digas Eddy tanya lo odio, segundo: suéltate de mi cuello que me lo vas a fracturar- dije con una vena en la frente

- Pero Eddy, tu eres mi novio y me tienes que consentir- decía con un puchero

- Por favor tanya

- Esta bien- decía molesta

- Bien- decía sobándome el cuello

chicos los capitulos los subire los domingos GRACIAS rewiens


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella pov:**_

- Aquí estamos en un auto negro, último modelo

- Bien chicos, - decía aro – iremos a la escuela, pero no se preocupen no les pasara nada - decía con esa sonrisa suya

- Así es chicos, solo vamos por los papeles- decía marco con el semblante serio

- Chicos, una cosa – decía cayo – verán todos se quedaran como estatuas, cuando los vean con unos coches así y mas por cómo van vestidos, díganme les gusta sus atuendos?

- Bueno – dije tomando la palabra – a mi si me gusta el atuendo pero tengo miedo lo que nos vallan a ser- dije con malestar

- No te preocupes- decía aro – no les pasara nada

- Señor – decía el conductor- ya llegamos, y era verdad ya habíamos llegado, todos se nos quedaban viendo, incluso las zorras ….. digo las chicas populares,

- Bueno eso es todo los guardias ya bajaron , pueden bajarse ya- dijo aro , abriéndole la puerta

- Chicos – dije y ellos me vieron- no tengan miedo, solo mírenlos con indiferencia,

- Pero bella- decía jasper – es difícil, tu sabes cómo nos hacían , las burlas de ellos y todas las cosas feas que nos hacían – decía con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos – es difícil – dijo en un susurro

- CHICOS- dije exasperada y me vieron con los ojos platos , ya que nunca les avía gritado de verdad

- Bella es verdad – decía emmett , nunca nos querrán , solo somos los nerd de la escuela, nunca conseguiremos algo, solo , solo somos nada – decía empesando a llorar y yo lo abrase es verdad, siempre nos habían dicho que eramos perdedores , que no valíamos nada , etc.

- Chicos- dije en un susurro- sé lo que sienten, soy su hermana, asi que también me lo hacen ellos , se lo que es el odio , la amargura, los celos, la ira, el amor, yo he pasado por mucho y ustedes también , estamos a tiempo de cambiar, solo agamos que solo estamos nosotros les parece?

- Si –dijeron en susurro

- No los escucho – dije más animada

- SI – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo , bien es un paso, solo un paso

En eso llega jane vulturi , y alec vulturi eran como mis otros hermanos

- Chicos están listos – nos comento jane mientras alec me bajaba del auto y oía murmullos, de inmediato los guardias nos rodearon y nos encaminamos a la oficina del director,

- Ya vieron los swan con esos chicos, de seguro se acostó con él o le entrego algo- decía lauren, sin saber que el guardia de atrás le gruño y ella se cayó de inmediato ,

- Mmm los swan, con esos papasitos, va deseguro, le entrego algo y solo esta con ella por algo, si están con ellos es por algo- decía una chica popular

- Déjelos señorita swan,- decía el guardia de atrás- solo están celosos,- dijo y yo rei

- Chicos- nos fijamos que aro nos llamaba y fuimos directo a el – ocupamos que le cuenten al director su historia- nosotros nos tensamos- tranquilos, chicos no les pasara nada, solo ocupo que se lo cuenten,- solo saentimos

- Esta bien- dije resignada

- Yo también- dijo temeroso jasper

- Yo también, pero- dijo emmett

- Tranquilos- decía marco

- NO eso no, solo digo PERO, porque tengo hambre- nosotros lo miramos perplejo abia comido mucho y otra vez?

- Mugre tragón- dje en un susurro

- OYE me ofendes- dijo con un puchero

- Ya, ya, chicos vamos- dijo aro y fuimos directo a la oficina

_**en la oficina:**_

- Chicos que sorpresa, que se les ofrece? – decía sin encontrar sentido alguno

- Vera- empeso a decir aro – venimos aquí porque estos chicos – señalándonos – ganaron el concurso y nosotros hemos venido por sus papeles, no los llevaremos por un mes- dijo aro normalmente mientras yo me moría de nervios – y queremos contarte una historia – decía cambiando la cara a una fría que nos sobresalto a todos incluso al director

- Los papeles los recibirán en un instante, pero de qué historia me quieren hablar no entiendo?

- Bueno los chicos te lo contaran, chicos- dijo mirándonos y el director poso sus ojos en nosotros

- Yo empiezo- dije ganándome todas las miradas y me ponía de nervios

- Entonces empieza – dijo el director acomodándose en su silla

- Así fue como le conté desde que llegábamos hasta lo de ahora, el director cada vez más se ponía pálido, hasta el final

- Bueno , chicos lo siento, pero lo más importante porque no me lo comunicaban, saben que nosotros podíamos ayudarlos, - decía con razonamiento

- Por miedo- esta vez dijo emmett

- Porque- dijo aro esta vez

- Fácil- dijo jasper – si les contábamos, nos golpearían hasta matarnos, o nos dejarían con un tumor, - dijo con una mueca

- Cierto- dije – por eso no les contábamos ni a usted ni a ningún profesor , por miedo, una vez le conté al profesor y me golpearon y me dejaron en el pasillo y una amiga Ángela me ayudo y me llevo a la enfermería- dije yo y ellos me veían con tristeza

- Chicos- esta vez comento el director – yo los hubiera suspendido- dijo

Si, pero no hubiera servido de nada- dijo jasper

- Porque- dijo el director con interés

Porque- dijo emmett – nos esperarían afuera y se vengarían- dijo como si fura lo más conveniente

- Bueno- dijo el director,- tienen mi permiso si los molestan, hacerlos pagar cada gota de sangre que han derramado los chicos en ustedes- nosotros nos quedamos frios por ese comentario, nosotros no éramos matones- claro tienen que traerme al que los moleste,

- Pero- dije - nosotros como nos defenderemos si ni siquiera sabemos pelear?

- Tranquilos- dijo aro- cuando estemos trabajando para su video, entrenaran con una persona de confianza- dijo aro muy convencido

- Así es- dijo el director- ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran en la escuela, claro pero que sea de bien- decía el director parándose- quedo claro?

- Si –dijimos los tres

- Muy bien

- Director- dijo jasper

-Dime Daniel –dijo con más confianza

- Bueno, Daniel, porque nos cuentas esto, nosotros no somos matones- decía jasper

- Se los cuento, porque yo una vez fui como ustedes- dijo y nos sorprendió la respuesta

- Co…como…, no le creo- dijo emmett – no le creo- dijo una vez mas

- Les contare una historia- dijo viendo hacia la ventana- y una no tan dolorosa como la de ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa triste

_**Daniel pov:**_

Estaba en la escuela bajando del auto, un auto chatarra no muy moderno ni viejo, ustedes saben esa época, bueno sigo, entre al aula y me pusieron el pie, me caí y me golpee con los lentes que tenia y recibí dos golpes en el estomago y un pie en la cara

De pronto llego uno más fuerte que yo y me golpeo y me dejo moretones, estuve en casa dos días recuperándome, nosotros no éramos, ricos ni pobres pero con eso nos manteníamos vivos, ese día mi madre me dijo que era de lo peor , mientras me curaba las heridas, yo le dije: porque si no se me defender , ella me dijo que era un hombre , que los hombres se defienden, yo estuve todo el día llorando, nadie me quería, solo era nada, en este mundo no encajaba , hasta que un día llego mi mejor amigo aro, me enseño a defenderme y golpear solo lo necesario , ese día recibí varios golpes por parte del entrenamiento, yo ya no iba a la escuela por miedo hasta el día en que aro me dijo y me guio que : tú no eres un perdedor, solo te falta practica en ese entonces lo comprendí , yo no era un perdedor , si no era más que eso, solo tengo que valorarme , yo ya tenía pensado regresar a la escuela, todos se sorprendieron de lo frio que era incluso con los profesores, un día me dijo el director porque era así, yo le comente porque él me comento que no tenia porque ser así, yo le dije que iba hacer así si se metían con migo , el estuvo de acuerdo , pero con una condición, yo acepte y me propuso defender a los que no sabían defenderse , yo no lo dude ni un segundo y el dijo que cualquier cosa le digiera, un día estaban dos matones golpeando a un nerd como dicen ustedes y lo golpeaban a más no poder, yo me atravesé y le quebré un brazo a uno y el otro le quebré la pierna , al chico lo ayude pero me tenia miedo yo le dije que lo ayudaría cuando pudiera, el dijo que era un súper héroe, me sentí poderoso, fuerte en todos los ámbitos, pero después me gradué, me case tuve hijo y los entrene por si acaso,

_**Bella pov **_

- Wow- dijimos los tres al unísono

- Así es , también dijeron eso mis hijos cuando se los conté- decía el director riéndose

- Bueno es mucho, vayan a los autos , emmett- dijo aro y el nombrado se volteo- usa la jeep- y emmett grito de alegría

- Jasper te vas con el y bella- dijo y me voltee – usa el lamborghini murciélago- dijo y yo asentí, pero por dentro gritaba de alegría

- Bueno muchachos- dijo el director y volteamos- que les vaya bien en la reproducción de música.

- Pero y si tenemos que usar la clase de música?- dije

- No se preocupen está abierto para ustedes – y nosotros gritamos de alegría

- Pero a beses, vendrán cantantes para ensayar- dijo aro y nosotros nos quedamos perplejos

- No se preocupen, nosotros nos aremos cargo- dijo el director feliz

- Bueno , nosotros nos retiramos- dijimos los tres y nos levantamos y recibimos abrasos por parte del director

- Felicidades chicos, felicidades y cuídense y ojala les allá ayudado lo que les conté – dijo y nosotros agradecimos y mucho

_**Afuera de la oficina:**_

- Tú crees que tenemos que defendernos- dijo jasper y solo lo miramos como con tres cabezas

- Hermano- esta vez dijo emmett- si no nos defendemos nos harán papilla, eso es lo que quieres?- dijo dándole doble sentido al la palabra * eso es lo que quieres?*

- No pero

- Pero nada, si nosotros no nos defendemos nos golpearan por estos años y nos dirán que hemos contado para que los acusen ,porque el director los reganara

- Está bien tu ganas- dijo resignado

- Esa es la actitud de los swan – dije alegre

- Bueno vámonos y empaquemos- dijo emmett y lo seguimos, todos se nos quedaban viendo y otros se burlaban de nosotros emmett se metió en la jeep y yo en el lamborghini murciélago un auto hermoso, y me subí en él y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Llegamos y empacamos todo mi papa nos decía suerte y nos agradecía de lo mucho que nos quería que éramos unos hijos espectaculares, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, todos nos esperaban y nos encaminábamos y solo pensaba como seriamos en una mes

Ufff espero que me agradezcan los esfuerzos y el otro domingo iré subiendo asi que esperense


	9. Chapter 9

_**Edward pov **_

Hoy iba a ser un día horrible

Llegamos a la escuela y ya teníamos que ir al gimnasio por un anuncio, y de lo peor es que tanya seguía enojada por que no le hice caso y la humille en la cafetería,

Hola Eddy – decía mi hermana preciosa (notase el sarcasmo)

Que quieres Alice- dije mal humorado

Huy que carácter, y yo que te daría una buena noticia- decía y yo me voltee Asia ella

Qué es?

Enserio quieres saber?- dijo la pregunta como a olvídenlo

Pues si te estoy diciendo es porque quiero- dije ya enojado de su comportamiento

Bien solo te diré que puedes ir al campamento donde mama no te dejaba ir- dijo y se volteo, bueno el día no podía estar peor

Bueno , -decía el director- hoy hablare muy serios con ustedes- dijo enojado nosotros nos tensamos en nuestros lugares- chicos estoy muy enojado así que no me vengan con preguntas estúpidas- dijo y nosotros quedamos perplejos nunca nos había insultado y menos a nosotros, los profesores nos veían reprobatoriamente, yo no sabía que habíamos hecho- bueno el asunto es que ustedes- decía señalándonos – golpean a personas que son menores que ustedes, que se creen la cosa- decía muy, muy enojado- y se les quitara lo del dia de campo- todos nos quejamos – Y NADA DE QUEJAS- decía y nos grito , todos nos callamos, no nos gustaba que nos gritara pero teníamos miedo, - y lo de los populares , tendrán que convivir con los que ustedes llaman nerd- dijo y nos quedamos perplejos- y no me vea asi señorita tanya que le tengo varias quejas y la saco de las PORRISTAS Y NO VUELVE A ENTRAR –decia gritándole y ella se quedo en blanco- ustedes son buenos chicos – asi es, dije yo- pero solo el 10% del alumnado son asi- dijo y se paro del siento – si siguen asi , no habrá nada de populares en la escuela- dijo y los profesores se levantaron, lauren hacia maldiciones y tanya, bueno tanya era otra cosa y ni se diga de rosalie era la peor,- chicos los que hayan golpeado a los de otros grados menores serán expulsados y me da igual si su papa o mama es abogado o abogada en esta ESCUELA NO VUELVEN A ENTRAR- dijo y dio por terminado el anuncio que para mí era un regano injustificado,

Bueno el dia podía ser peor , que cualquiera

Enojado- decía alice *no, estoy feliz porque suspendieron el campamento y porque nos dieron una buena zarandeada de lo peor* pensé muy feliz(notase el sarcasmo)

Alice vete si no quieres amanecer en el rio- dije y salió corriendo

Bueno, estas muy enojado y todo por los swan- no lo había pensado, pero porque los swan?

Porque los swan?

Edward,Edward,Edward- decía Mike suspirando- los únicos que golpeábamos eran los swan, te acuerdas?– dijo y yo asentí, - bueno ellos son los únicos que los hemos golpeado y los únicos nerd de la escuela, los demás se cambiaron de escuela y nosotros nos desquitábamos con ellos-decía de lo más normal, ahora que recuerdo es cierto pobre de bella siempre llegaba al salón golpeada y le preguntaban que le pasaba ella decía que solo se cayó y los profesores sospechaban y no decían mas , siento pena por ellos, pero yo también me divertía , pero ahora solo me culpo por ello , por no defenderlos cuando ellos lo ocupaban, me culpo por ello.

Si me acuerdo de ello y tu – dije triste

Bueno la verdad, me divertía y me divierte, pero ojala estuvieran aquí para golpearlos hasta morir- decía yéndose y yo apretando los puños de la rabia , no sabía porque los golpeaban si no hacían nada, solo eran igual a nosotros, pero ya no podía hacer nada , se los llevaron y no podía regresar a corregir todo aquello que le hacían mal, me siento culpable por ello.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella pov:**_

Bueno chicos- decía aro- los dejo para que se acomoden- decía y salió , estábamos en un cuarto, más bien en un living muy grande , incluso mis hermanos estaban muy impresionados, por el tamaño del cuarto, pero lo que más nos daba impresión era la vista hacia el mar,

Bueno chicos,- dije atrayéndolos a la realidad- el cuarto más grande es mío – dije y Salí corriendo donde había un gran balcón, y una gran puerta blanca y un ventanal muy grande,

Hump- decía alguien-te ganaste un cuarto muy hermoso –decía jasper enfurruñado

Es cierto bellita es una traicionera-decia mi estúpido hermano emmett

BUENO YA VASTA FUERA DE MI CUERTO AHORA – decía y salieron corriendo ya que no le gustaban ver a bella muy enojada ni que fuera para tanto( ni yo me creía)

Bella nos hablan-decia jasper

Ya voy-decia saliendo del cuarto

Afuera estaban todos, marco, cayo, aro y jane y alec

Bueno, chicos primero empezaran, con lo básico de acuerdo ?

Sí, pero y la comida?

EMMETT- dijimos nosotros alec y jane solo se divertían

Bueno eso es hasta que aprendan a cantar y hasta defenderse solos

Pero entonces , que esperamos vamos- dije parándome e imitándome jasper y emmett

Bueno, vamos- dijo marco saliendo del cuarto

Bien lo primero aprenderán con prince royce

QUE- gritamos los tres

Tienen que aprender a mejorar sus boses-dijo sonriendo

Y luego aprenderán a defenderse

Ok, eso si lo entendí, pero porque royce?

Porque el empezó igual que ustedes- dijo y yo solo rodé los ojos

Donde esta royce?- dijo cayo preguntándole un personal

O royce está cantando allí esta-dijo señalando un lugar y si allí se encontraba cantando

Mmmm hola como estas aro-dijo royce abrazándolo y clavando sus ojos en nosotros-hola chicos ustedes son los nuevos cantantes?

Si –dijimos los tres

Bueno yo les ensenare lo necesario para que aprendan de acuerdo?

Si-volvimos a repetir

Bueno te los dejo-dijo cayó y se volteo para irse

Bueno chicos- dijo royce- aprenderán todas las cosas que ocupan de acuerdo?

Si-volvimos a repetir

Chicos- dijo jalando una silla, - nos contaron lo que les paso y lo siento por ti bella, puedo decirte asi verdad?-yo solo asentí- bueno solo que les ensenare poco a poco y en un mes regresaran y les ensenara los verdaderos swan, verdad o serán los mismos, nerd, miedosos y los perdedores?, se me hace injusto , le echaran ganas estos días?

Claro que si- dije yo

Eso demuestra que ya no eres la misma, que eres diferente

Bueno empecemos con unas de mis canciones-dijo y se paro enfrente de la grabación y espeso a cantar: son las cosas pequeñas

Royce!  
Ahhh, uhh uhhhh  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na Na na

Tu sonrisa, tu carita,  
tu forma de ser, precio no tiene,  
& es amor, yo lo se, nada vale mas que un beso fiel.

Vamos bella canta – y empecé a cantar

Coro:  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo,  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño.

royce:

& la forma de tu mirar es lo que me enseña como amar,  
& la forma de tu expresar es lo que supera lo material,  
por tu amor puedo respirar, aqui quiero estar.

bella:

Un recuerdo para siempre, un beso en la frente,  
es lo mas importante, & es amor yo lo se,  
nada podra igualar tu sencillez.

royce:

Coro:  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo,  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño.

& la forma de tu mirar es lo que me enseña como amar,  
& la forma de tu expresar es lo que supera lo material,  
por tu amor puedo respirar, aqui quiero estar.

Bella:

Na na na na na na na

Ladies ya already know, Royce!  
I LOVE it :)

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na Na na

Royce:

Bella:

& son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo,  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño.

(Na na na na na na na, na na na na na Na na)

& son las cosas pequeñas, un te quiero, un te amo,  
& son las cosas pequeñas, un abrazo, un te extraño.

Na na na na na na na

Por tu amor quiero respirar aquí quiero estar

Wow bellita si que sabes cantar- decía emmett aplaudiendo excesivamente

Entonces canta con migo-dijo una vos ese era justin bieber – vemos me ayudas a cantar: Somebody To Love

Vamos-dijo un emocionado emmett

Mientras cantemos canciones bella-dijo royce y yo acenti

Jasper-dijo una vos el nombrado volteo- vamos a cantar se ha dicho- y el solo asintió y se fue, yo estaba cantando con royce y cuando terminamos empezamos a hablar de tonterías y cuando fue suficiente fue hora de mi sufrimiento, defensa personal

Enserio tenemos que hacer esto? – dije no muy segura

Claro que si bellita, tú misma me lo dijiste- dijo y yo no lo comprendi- que enseñáramos a golpear para defendernos -y yo asentí

Bien la primera lección del dia será los golpes- dijo o no esto no es posible.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bella pov:**_

- ¡! ARO!-gritamos los tres

- Hola, chicos-dijo normal, mientras nosotros nos moríamos de miedo, venia vestido estilo karate, bata blanca pantalón blanco y camisa blanca, todo de blanco.

- Bien solo dinos como empezaremos a golpear-dijo emmett

- Bueno emmett, empieza a ser 200 lagartijas YA, - dijo y emmett empezó a ser

- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 YA NO PUEDO, dijo y - nosotros nos empezamos a reír-NO SE RIAN- dijo y empezó a ser un puchero

- Emmett quieres tener fuerza o no?- dijo y el solo asintió-bueno esta es una estrategia para a serlo así que-dijo y suspiro – MUEVETE – y el por miedo empezó a serlo.

- Jasper-dijo y el solo lo vio – has 10 vueltas por todo el lugar- y el solo asintió

- Bella- dijo y yo solo asentí , pero por dentro me moria de miedo – 20 vueltas - por la cancha YA – dije y yo solo me quede de estatua , 10 vueltas esta loco- que esperas dije YA- y yo solo corri lo mas rápido que pude

- 1,2,3,4,5 ya no puedo -, pensé en mi cabezota

- MUEVETE ISABELLA SWAN-dijo enojado

_**30 minutos después **_

- Termine-dije sin aliento

- Bien ahora 60 sentadillas- y yo asentí

_**2 horas después**_

- Termine- dije muerta del cansancio

- Bien ahora 60 lagartijas- y ami casi me da un paro, QUE NO SABE LO QUE SIGNIFICA EL CANSANCIO?

- Pero…estoy cansada-dije sin poder moverme

- Pero NADA ahora EMPIEZA-dijo y yo con un movimiento empecé a serlo

- Muy bien vamos TU PUEDES- dijo dándome ánimos

_**4 horas después**_

- No puedo MAS- dije sin levantarme, del piso frio

- Vamos solo te falta brincar la cuerda- dijo y me ayudo a levantarme

- Cuantas?-dije agarrando aire

- Solo son 200 brincos-dijo burlonamente y yo me desvanecí de solo pensarlo

- Está bien-die suspirando

_**1 hora después**_

- Listo chicos, pueden ir se a su cuarto, - yo estaba tumbada en el suelo, muerta del cansancio, pero e de admitir que me funciona

- Vamos hermanita-dijo emmett. Tumbándose en el suelo

- Vamos se hace de noche

- Cárgame,-dijo y jasper me levanto y camino con migo por el cuarto hasta dejarme en mi cuarto

- Duerme-dijo y salió de mi cuarto

- Buenas noches-dije en un susurro

- Buenas noches

Bueno como verán así estábamos durante todos los días ensayos y entrenamientos, ensayos y entrenamientos, hasta que el día que estábamos esperando llego, el día en que volveríamos a forks.

- Bueno chicos ustedes, ya saben, si si meten con ustedes ,saben qué hacer, -dijo aro dándonos un abrazo y emmett casi lo rompe con su enorme fuerza

- Lo sabemos-dijimos los tres

- Bueno, el director , ya sabe que vuelven esta emocionado y usen gorra y lentes, los paparazzi encuentran lo que sea y les tomaran fotos- dijo y yo solo asentí

- Bueno si no es nada mas, nos volveremos a ver aro, gracias con tus enseñanzas y cayo con lo del estudio y marco muchas gracias por los libros

- No hay de que bella-dijo dándome una abrazo

- Be…bella, no….no respiroooo-dijo y lo solté

- Upss lo siento estoy igual que emmett- dije y se rieron todos

- Bueno, váyanse y cuídense-dijo y nos subimos al avión

- Gracias aro, cayo y marco- dijimos los tres

- No hay de que

- Y nosotros qué?

- los olvidamos-dije en un susurro

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TE OLVIDASTE DE TU MEJOR AMIGA?

- No, por supuesto que no,-dije ya nerviosa

- No eres buena mintiendo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Ya, ya, deja de hacer berrinches-dije en un susurro lo ultimo

- QUE DIJISTES-dijo gritando y ganándose miradas por todos lados

- BUENO YA, el avión se va, y ustedes aquí-dijo cayo arto de la situación, mientras que emmett, revolcándose en el lugar y jasper riendo

- ADIOS-grite cruzando el lugar y ganándome miradas asesinas de parte de jane-adiós, jane hermanita te quiero, y ella solo devolvió una mirada alegre

- Llámame-dijo y se fue al carro

- Claro-dije y me senté en el avión

- Hermanita aquí-dijo emmett parándose y yo sentándome en el lugar

- Que haremos llegando a forks

- No lo se, actuar normal, supongo

- Yo creo que no hay que hacer caso solo actuemos normalmente y si las chicas coquetean mándemelas a la luna,

- O si lauren,jessica ,rosalie y tanya les espera su peor enemiga-dije con cara normal y ganándome caras acusadoras – o que, se dejaran otra vez vencer el miedo?-dije cruzándome de brazos

- No claro que no, pero será difícil- dijo jasper con cara triste

- Chicos-dije y me vieron-solo actuemos normalmente, si se meten con migo las pagaran y les dará miedo la nueva swan- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- Es cierto jasper, -dijo emmett dándome un abrazo –bella dice la verdad no somos los chiquillos con los que se metían hace 1 mes, pero cambiamos- dijo y nosotros nos quedamos perplejos

- Está bien lo hare por ustedes chicos

- Si , ese es jasper swan-dijo y nos ganamos miradas por todos

- Llegando compraremos los autos más costosos- y ellos solo asistieron

- Bien, tengan cuidado gente los nuevos swan llegaron-dijo y jasper y yo reímos ante el comentario

- Que es verdad-dijo con cara de niño reganado y un puchero

- Ya emmett cálmate-dije sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Edward pov:**_

Estábamos en la escuela estaba aparcando el auto, cuando escucho , que dicen que los swan llegan mañana , estaba nervioso, volverlos a ver, de solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos, pero estaba seguro les pediría perdón de rodillas todo el mal que le he hecho

- Oíste cullen.-dijo Mike

- Qué cosa-dije sin entender

- Mañana vendrán los nerd, jajajajaja quiero verlos y ver cuánto han cambiado jajajja-dijo riéndose, no le daba vergüenza

- Bueno he oído muy poco pero, y tu no sientes nada, de dolor

- DOLOR, estas arrepintiéndote cullen?, por favor esos perdedores no son nada, N-A-D-A-dijo volviéndose a carcajear, me daba asco ser su amigo, pero era amigo mío desde primaria no podía dejarlo a sus suerte.

- Eddy-dijo tanya besándome

- Hola tanya-dije con aburrimiento

- Te extrañe Eddy-dijo volviéndome a besar

- Yo también tanya –dije ya me estaba hartando con lo de Eddy, le he dicho millones de veces pero no entiende

- Bueno, vámonos no?-dijo rosalie caminando hacia la escuela

- Bien-dijo alice y caminando hacia la escuela pero se detuvo porque le llamaban al celular

- Bueno-dijo y se quedo en shock

- Alice que pasa-dije asustándome

- BELLA COMO HAS ESTADO-dijo y yo me quede en shock

- Es…es..,- no podía creerlo era bella, bella ablando con mi hermana

- Pero como conseguiste mi numero?-dijo y era cierto

- Bueno dime, para que me querías estoy a tus órdenes – dijo dando saltitos

- Esta bien yo le digo al director y mas al rato voy a tu casa – dijo y colgó

- Que te dijo? está bien verdad? Dime alice-dije preocupado

- Ella está bien, solo me dijo que le digiera al director algo y que fuera a algún lugar más al rato.

- A donde-dije muy alterado

- Lo siento Edward pero solo yo puedo ir,-dijo y encamino a la escuela

Estábamos todos otra vez, en las canchas, el director nos iba a decir algo y yo solo pensaba en bella como estaría?, no le pasaría nada?, estaba muy frustrado, solo podía pensar en ella

- Bueno chicos, buenas tardes a todos , estamos aquí, porque mañana vendrán unos estudiantes y querrán saber quiénes son verdad?-dijo y todos gritamos que si- bueno son los swan- dijo y todos se rieron, menos yo- bueno les da mucha gracia , pero cuando los vean, cambiaran su actitud , dijo y empezó a decir un puno de cosas , pero yo ni al caso, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, ya en la cafetería alice estaba viendo una revista y rosalie , bueno rosalie estaba riéndose, de quien sabe que

- De que te ries rose?-dijo alice ganándome

- Bueno, que no te da risa que los nerd, lleguen mañana-dijo y yo puse mala cara, no le daba vergüenza que ellos pudieron cambiar?

- Bueno la verdad, no se no me da risa-dijo alice serrando la revista y viendo mal a rosalie

- O vamos ellos no son N-A-D-A, que pudieron cambiar?, por favor yo soy hermosa y ellos son solo estorbo-dijo viéndose las unas, yo apretaba las manos de la ira

- Bueno, si tienes razón no son nada,- dijo y yo me sorprendí, pensé que mi hermanita no era así,- pero yo me junto con la nada y no me quejo como otras, te puedes sorprender cuando lleguen, quien sabe-dijo encogiéndose y volviendo a ver la revista

- Por favor que me van a sorprender que vengan mal vestidos, en ese caso si me va dar un ataque ,pero de risa-dijo carcajeándose

- Bien por ti-dijo levantándose y yéndose

- No te da un poco de dolor lo que haces?

- Nop, porque me iba a dar dolor, son solo unos perdedores, ja como si valieran la cosa

La escuela trascurrió normal y todo, pero no se me quitaba la idea de ver a bella,

Quisiera volver a verla y con ese pensamiento me dormí.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bella pov:**_

Llegamos a fork todos estaban viéndonos como si fuéramos la cosa más interesante del mundo

- Bueno chicos,-dije yéndome al taxi – nos vamos a la casa que compre- dije y ellos me vieron con tres cabezas- solo suban-dije y eso hicieron

Llegamos y ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta, la casa o más bien era una mansión: playa_jurerac_internacionalflorianapolisbrazilmans ion_

- Esta es nuestra casa?-dijo jasper yo solo asentí-wow es …es hermosa-dijo y entro a la casa

- Wow hermanita como la compraste?-dijo con una ceja alzada yo rodé los ojos

- Emmett, no sabes que existe el dinero?-dije y jasper empezó a carcajearse

- Si pero hermanita es una casa espectacular, NO ME DIGAS LA ROBASTE-dijo y chillo a la vez

- NO EMMETT ARO ME AYUDO Y EL ME DIO LA MITAD DEL DINERO-dije enojada

- Bueno YA hay que empezar a acomodar nuestras cosas-dijo jasper y entramos era hermosa tenía todas las cosas que ocupábamos

- Cuál será mi cuarto-dijo jasper

- Búscala dije sentándome en el sillón ,

- Floja-dijo y se fue

- Bueno es hermosa la casa-dijo emmett- pero mañana empiezan las clases hermanita y todavía no me acostumbro

- Cálmate no te estreses, solo concéntrate y bueno ve a tu habitación ahora

- Si señora – dijo y se fue carcajeándose

- Hablare con alguien –dije gritando y ellos respondieron un *si*

- Hola-respondio alguien

- Hola alice- dije de lo mas normal

- BELLA COMO HAS ESTADO-grito con fuerza creo que hasta Canadá se escucho

- Tranquila alice, solo te pediré algo

- Pero como conseguiste mi numero- es cierto

- Bueno le pregunte al director y se lo pregunte a tu mama-dije y era verdad

- Bueno dime, para que me querías estoy a tus órdenes

- Solo para que pudieras venir cuando salgas de la escuela para mi antigua casa te estare esperando y que le digas al director que mañana iré a la escuela

- Está bien yo le digo al director y mas al rato voy a tu casa

- Muchas gracias alice

- Le hablaste a alice cullen-dijo una voz de tras de mí y yo me espante

- Jasper, no me asustes así-dije y el suspiro

- Lo siento, pero para que le hablaste a alice?

- O espera y veras- dije y Salí corriendo

Ya en la tarde llego alice y fuimos al armario empezamos a ser un montón de cosas como ropa para ponerme mañana y ropa de los demás y llegaron las preguntas

- Bella,porque te fuiste, - me pregunto triste

- Yo me fui, para mejorar mi canto

- En serio y que cantas?,

- Bueno canto bachata como royce y cualquier otro-dije en si para que dejara de preguntar mas

- Bachata, pero, royce quien es?

- Luego lo conocerás alice

- Es tu novio?

- No claro que no es como mi hermano

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ponte esto y esto,- dijo lanzándome prendas negras y unas botas no muy altas

- Bueno mañana nos vemos alice- dije y ella se retiro

- Chicos-dije llamándoles y ellos llegaron de inmediato-pónganse esto mañana y estas capas enzima- dije y ellos asintieron yo me iba a ir pero de un momento a otro llamaron a la puerta

- Quien será-dije en un susurro

- Ding-dong

- Ya voy –dije yendo para ya y gran sorpresa me lleve, era una caja enorme y una nota

Para: isabella marie swan

De: jane vulturi

Esto es un precioso regalo CUIDALO es todo tuyo y responde a tus órdenes solo a ti,

Dije leyendo la carta y de un momento a otro la caja se movió, yo solo me acerque y me quede en shock.


	14. Chapter 14

- Wow- dije muy asombrada, era, era, un…. un leopardo de las nieves, es hermoso- me dije a mi misma

- Miau-dijo el animal, me acerque a el y me envolvió con sus normes garras y dijo *miau* yo solo sonreí torpemente y me empezó a lamer

- Hola gatito- dije y me fije en la placa su nombre se llamaba drago, - valla nombre el que le pusieron - , dije para mí misma, - pero que hare con tigo – dije y el gato salió de un brinco de la caja y se sentó junto a mi – valla estas muy domado- dije acariciándolo

- Bella que pas- pero se atraganto cuando vio al gato ya que le empezó a gruñir – bella de quién es ese animal- dijo jasper

- Mío -dije normal, mientras lo acariciaba y el solo empeso a relajarse con mis caricias

- QUE estás loca ese animal se va porque se va

- QUE, y a donde lo llevaremos?

- A un zoológico claro esta

- Estás loco - dije muy triste- sabes que en los zoológicos no tienen la libertad que tienen aquí, el se acostumbrara, solo dale tiempo

- PERO ES UN ANIMAL SALVAJE

- PUES JANE ME MATARA SI LO REGALO-dije muy enojada

- Jane te lo dio-yo asentí- bueno que se quede, pero mi cuarto no entra el- dijo apuntando al gato

- Está bien-dije y en eso llega emmett

- Chicos que pasa-dijo mirando a jasper- te ISO algo jasper

- No emmett, solo que jasper es malo- dije fingiendo sufrimiento

- porque-dijo y se dio cuenta- de eso verdad-yo asentí- quédatelo PERO A MI CUARTO - NO ENTRA

- Valla las misma palabras me dijo jasper- dije muy feliz

- Bueno vámonos a dormir-dijo jasper – y esa cosa se queda afuera

- No el se quedara en mi cuarto

- Bien adiós buenas noches- dijo emmett y jasper y se fueron a dormir

- Los odias verdad-dije refiriéndome al gato el solo gruño

- Ya buenas noches, y ahora al cuarto a dormir-dije y me siguió

- Miau

- Si vamos

- Miau

- Vamos a la cama- dije palpándola

- Miau

A la mañana siguiente

- Chicos vámonos – dije saliendo de la casa por las llaves del auto- Chicos no tenemos tiempo- dije y bajaron , jasper llevaba un pantalón negro con cadenas a los lados y camisa negra con chamarra y emmett llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa negra y un gorro negro mas la capa que nos pondríamos hoy, 100% negro

- Wow bellita estas hermosa-dijo emmett y yo solo me sonroje, traia una chamarra negra, camisa negra y pantalón pegado ( los que no saben, cuando bella pelea en crepúsculo parte 2 )

- Bueno vámonos ya- dije saliendo pero ellos me detuvieron

- Pero no tenemos autos-dijo jasper, yo solo le entrege las llaves y agarre mis llaves

- De eso me encargue yo- dije yendo a la cochera y sip allí estaba mi auto, un lamborghini aventador negro

- Wow, cuando lo compraste-dijo emmett

- Ayer se lo pedí a aro y me lo en trego temprano y emmett te compre un auto ojala te guste – y baje la sabana que cubria el auto el solo se le cayó la boca del asombro

- Mi…mi…auto-dijo señalando una gigantesca jeep

- O si yo la escogí- dije y me seguí a la de jasper – tus llaves- dije aventándoselas a jasper y le mostré su auto un mustang del año convertible color rojo

- Wow-dijo muy feliz- es precioso- dijo tocándolo y me abrazo- gracias- y se oyó un gruñido y me soltó de inmediato- de nada

- Esa cosa ira con nosotros?- dijo emmett yo asenti

- OLVIDALO NO IRA EN MI AUTO- dijo emmett enfadado

- Tranquilo ira en el mio, verdad drago?- dije y el solo asintió

- Vaya, gran nombre le pusiste-dijo jasper y lo fulmine con la mirada

- Jane se lo puso no es mi culpa- dije abriendo la cochera y drago subiéndose al coche y yo poniéndome la capa- se pusieron las capas?- pregunte

- SII –dijeron los dos

- ANDANDO-grite y prendí el auto

- Miau

- Tranquilo no vayas a atacarlos, solo cuando te diga y si quieres algo solo avísame de acuerdo?

- Miau – el asintió

- CARRERAS- dijo emmett y yo asentí

- 3,2,1 ahora

Y nos pusimos en marcha, yo iba a gran velocidad, mientras drago veía la ventana y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro me daba risa empecé a disminuir la velocidad y los chicos también, emmett iba en frente, jasper atrás y yo la ultima

- Miau – empezó a sobarse la cabeza contra mi pecho

- Tranquilo amigo, pégate lo más que puedas a mí de acuerdo?

- Miau – dijo y asintió, que obediente

- Bien vamos- dije y salí del coche , y el aun lado mío, empezó a gruñir- tranquilo

- Miau- empezó a tranquilizarse

- Vamos- camino a un lado mío, mientras yo tenía la capa y todos querían verme , pero no me dejaba ver, solo camine y drago solo se mantenía tranquilo,

- Oye swan, estas realmente fea para que no te veamos?-dijo el estúpido de newton

- Miau- gruño drago

- Guau incluso te robas los animales en peligro de extinción?- y empezó a reírse, yo solo sonreí y seguía con la cabeza gacha y con mi voz más macabra le respondí:

- Enserio quieres verme-le dije y creo que se tenso- porque soy muy fea como para que me veas, ya tienes a tus amigas y con eso de que usan la liposucción son horribles- y unas que otras me aventaron dagas- no creo que te interese verme soy una nerd, te acuerdas?- el solo asintió,- bueno me estorbas así que hazte aun lado,- dije pero no se quito,- bueno tu lo has querido,- de un momento a otro me moví y lo agarre del cuello, azotándolo al suelo, todos estaban en shock y otros me miraban con miedo y mis hermanos me sonreían , lo bueno que no se me callo la capa,- entonces te quitaras del medio, bastardo- dije mordazmente, mientras drago gruñía varias veces , el solo asintió ,y lo levante del cuello , lo avente a un auto , más cerca, rompiendo los vidrios y callo de cara al suelo – vuélve a meterte con migo bastardo inepto y esta vez no sobrevivirás a mi- dije y me encamine a la dirección, de reojo vi a unas chicas ayudarlo y unos chicos también, ineptos

- Toc,toc

- Adelante- decía una voz familiar

- Daniel como estas-dije con la capa puesta

- Quítense esa capa , pueden confiar en mi- dijo y nos la quiteamos y el se quedo en shock

- Que ,estoy muy fea para que me veas asi?- dije y empecé a reírme junto con mis hermanos

- No…no..pero que cambio

- Gracias-dijimos los tres

- Bueno aquí están sus papeles y las cosas necesarias- dijo entregándonos tres laptops y unos cuadernos

- Gracias-dijimos los tres

- Vengan con migo les diré a los chicos quienes son- pero antes de continuar, drago empezó a gruñir

- Tranquilo, ese señor se porta bien, no tengas miedo- y el se tranquilizo

- Y ese leopardo?

- Jane -dijimos los tres

- Bueno pero que este aun lado de ti y que no se despegue, de acuerdo?

- Oíste- le dije a drago y el asintió

-Valla, lo tienes muy bien domesticado

- Jane-dije y el empezó a reírse

- Todo jane, verdad?

- Jane -dijimos en un suspiro los tres

- Bueno vamos- dijo el director y se encamino a las canchas, sería un día pesado


	15. Chapter 15

_**Edward pov:**_

- Edward, Edward, -dijo alguien en mi cama, moviéndome varias veces- EDWARD – dijo esa persona gritona en mi oído

- QUE RAYOS –dije gritando

- Levántate, oí vienen los swan- dijo alice y me levante corriendo

- Se nota que te gusta- dijo pícaramente

- No… estas mal solo quiero ver como esta , solo eso-dije corriendo al baño,

- NO SOY TONTA-dijo y salió corriendo abajo

- Si que lo eres-dije en un susurro

Bella,

Como estará ella, como estará ella y sus hermanos, quiero verla, abrazarla, cuidarla protegerla, pero no sé si me perdonara por lo imbécil que fui, de no ayudarla

Salí del baño y me empecé a cambiar, muy rápido

- Vámonos chicos-dijo alice saltando

- Tranquila enana, solo vendrán los estúpidos de swan y que,? los volveremos a tratar igual- dijo y se encamino a su auto

- Déjala Edward, pero te sorprenderás cuando lleguen, -dijo y camino a su porche

No le entendí porque me sorprendería

Camine a mi auto y me encamine a la escuela, estaba pensando, porque me había dicho eso alice?, estacione y Salí y salude a los chicos

- Hola cullen-dijo Mike

- Hola Mike

- Vendrán los swan, deseguro serán los mismos nerd , con las ropas más feas que he visto- dijo y tanya ,rosalie, lauren, empesaron a reírse, yo solo los vi con odio y alice, brincaba feliz, no se que le pasaba

- Alice que te pasa- dijo tanya mientras ponía un brazo en mi cintura y yo me zafe

- Nada-dijo feliz, no le crei

- Vamos alice puedes confiar en mí-dijo Mike

- Ufff ni loca confiaría en ti-dijo y se encamino a su porche

- Esta loca tu hermana- dijo lauren mientras besaba a mike, zorra,

- Yo no sé qué hacemos a qui?, digo ,esperamos a alguien?-dijo rosalie, *si *pensé* en los swan *

- Chicos miren-dijo alice y yo voltee a ver

Los autos eran fabulosos

Una jeep gigantesca, un mustang del año y un lamborghini aventador negro

Estaban muy hermosos esos autosla jeep , el mustang y el lamborghini se estacionaron los tres aun lado del otro

Salió primero un güero, traía una capa negra

Luego una persona con pelo negro, no se veía mucho solo su pelo, y una capa igual que el otro.

Luego del otro auto salió una chica, pelo achocolatado*bella*pensé y salía wow un leopardo de las nieves, se apegaba mucho a ella, incluso oi gruñir, pero de seguro fue mi imaginación, la chica camino y Mike no perdió la oportunidad, de molestarla

- Oye swan, estas realmente fea para que no te veamos?- dijo el estúpido de Mike, yo iba a detenerlo pero una voz me dio escalofríos.

- Miau- dijo el gato gruñendo

- Incluso te robas los animales en peligro de extinción?-dijo y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

- Enserio quieres verme? – dijo esa voz y me dio escalofríos, Mike solo asintió, riendo -porque soy muy fea como para que me veas, ya tienes a tus amigas y con eso de que usan la liposucción son horribles- dijo y una que otra le aventó dagas pero ella no levanto la cara para verlas, me empezaba a dar miedo la nueva swan -no creo que te interese verme soy una nerd, te acuerdas?- el solo asintió, - bueno me estorbas así que hazte a un lado- pero no se movió, solo la provoco mas , - bueno tu lo has querido – y de un movimiento rápido lo agarro del cuello y lo azoto al suelo y ni siquiera se movió su capa, todos estábamos en shock, esa no era mi bella, no lo era,- entonces te quitaras del medio, bastardo- dijo y lo aventó a un auto rompiendo los vidrios,y el escupiendo sangre cayo el cuerpo en el suelo, yo la miraba con miedo - vuélve a meterte con migo bastardo inepto y esta vez no sobrevivirás a mi- dijo y los hermanos sonreían, yo me fije en Mike y seguía respirando , suspire , pero la alegría se corto cuando oi cuando Mike dijo- me las pagaras swan-dijo y cayo inconsciente,

Ring- ring

- Es hora de ir a clases-dijo alice feliz, que le pasaba?

- Bien - dijo con indiferencia rosalie

- Vamos-dije pero nos guiaban a las canchas este dia no acabaría


	16. Chapter 16

_**Edward pov:**_

- Edward, Edward, -dijo alguien en mi cama, moviéndome varias veces- EDWARD – dijo esa persona gritona en mi oído

- QUE RAYOS –dije gritando

- Levántate, oí vienen los swan- dijo alice y me levante corriendo

- Se nota que te gusta- dijo pícaramente

- No… estas mal solo quiero ver como esta , solo eso-dije corriendo al baño,

- NO SOY TONTA-dijo y salió corriendo abajo

- Si que lo eres-dije en un susurro

Bella,

Como estará ella, como estará ella y sus hermanos, quiero verla, abrazarla, cuidarla protegerla, pero no sé si me perdonara por lo imbécil que fui, de no ayudarla

Salí del baño y me empecé a cambiar, muy rápido

- Vámonos chicos-dijo alice saltando

- Tranquila enana, solo vendrán los estúpidos de swan y que,? los volveremos a tratar igual- dijo y se encamino a su auto

- Déjala Edward, pero te sorprenderás cuando lleguen, -dijo y camino a su porche

No le entendí porque me sorprendería

Camine a mi auto y me encamine a la escuela, estaba pensando, porque me había dicho eso alice?, estacione y Salí y salude a los chicos

- Hola cullen-dijo Mike

- Hola Mike

- Vendrán los swan, deseguro serán los mismos nerd , con las ropas más feas que he visto- dijo y tanya ,rosalie, lauren, empesaron a reírse, yo solo los vi con odio y alice, brincaba feliz, no se que le pasaba

- Alice que te pasa- dijo tanya mientras ponía un brazo en mi cintura y yo me zafe

- Nada-dijo feliz, no le crei

- Vamos alice puedes confiar en mí-dijo Mike

- Ufff ni loca confiaría en ti-dijo y se encamino a su porche

- Esta loca tu hermana- dijo lauren mientras besaba a mike, zorra,

- Yo no sé qué hacemos a qui?, digo ,esperamos a alguien?-dijo rosalie, *si *pensé* en los swan *

- Chicos miren-dijo alice y yo voltee a ver

Los autos eran fabulosos

Una jeep gigantesca, un mustang del año y un lamborghini aventador negro

Estaban muy hermosos esos autosla jeep , el mustang y el lamborghini se estacionaron los tres aun lado del otro

Salió primero un güero, traía una capa negra

Luego una persona con pelo negro, no se veía mucho solo su pelo, y una capa igual que el otro.

Luego del otro auto salió una chica, pelo achocolatado*bella*pensé y salía wow un leopardo de las nieves, se apegaba mucho a ella, incluso oi gruñir, pero de seguro fue mi imaginación, la chica camino y Mike no perdió la oportunidad, de molestarla

- Oye swan, estas realmente fea para que no te veamos?- dijo el estúpido de Mike, yo iba a detenerlo pero una voz me dio escalofríos.

- Miau- dijo el gato gruñendo

- Incluso te robas los animales en peligro de extinción?-dijo y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

- Enserio quieres verme? – dijo esa voz y me dio escalofríos, Mike solo asintió, riendo -porque soy muy fea como para que me veas, ya tienes a tus amigas y con eso de que usan la liposucción son horribles- dijo y una que otra le aventó dagas pero ella no levanto la cara para verlas, me empezaba a dar miedo la nueva swan -no creo que te interese verme soy una nerd, te acuerdas?- el solo asintió, - bueno me estorbas así que hazte a un lado- pero no se movió, solo la provoco mas , - bueno tu lo has querido – y de un movimiento rápido lo agarro del cuello y lo azoto al suelo y ni siquiera se movió su capa, todos estábamos en shock, esa no era mi bella, no lo era,- entonces te quitaras del medio, bastardo- dijo y lo aventó a un auto rompiendo los vidrios,y el escupiendo sangre cayo el cuerpo en el suelo, yo la miraba con miedo - vuélve a meterte con migo bastardo inepto y esta vez no sobrevivirás a mi- dijo y los hermanos sonreían, yo me fije en Mike y seguía respirando , suspire , pero la alegría se corto cuando oi cuando Mike dijo- me las pagaras swan-dijo y cayo inconsciente,

Ring- ring

- Es hora de ir a clases-dijo alice feliz, que le pasaba?

- Bien - dijo con indiferencia rosalie

- Vamos-dije pero nos guiaban a las canchas este dia no acabaría


	17. Chapter 17

ROYCE-dije y corrí abrazarlo, todos estaban con la boca abierta y otras tenían corazoncitos en los ojos y los chicos fulminaron con la mirada a royce

Bellita- dijo dándome vueltas y escuche un gruñido de parte de alguien , de seguro fue mi imaginación – como has estado?- dijo y me puse en su espalda- bájate , pesas – dijo y nos empezamos a reír

Hola royce- dijo mi hermano y mi otro hermano estúpido empezó a reírse

Hola jasper- como has crecido- dijo y el lo fulmino con la mirada

Se conocen- dijo alguien o mejor dicho una zorra

Si- dijimos los cuatro y le di un beso en la mejilla a royce y otra vez escuche un gruñido, pero no mi mascota el estaba jugando con emmett,

Puedes presentármelo?- dijo tanya la muy zorra quería conocer a royce?, que se olviede de eso

NO-dijimos los tres y ella quedo perpleja ante la contestación, y se fue muy, muy molesta

Porque hicieron eso chicos- dijo royce con la ceja alzada

Ella es una de las que nos molestaban, bueno todos acepto algunos te los presentare – dije y le dije a royce quien,- ALICE- dije y ella vino corriendo

Dime bella- dijo sonriente

Espera- dije y me fije que estaban molestando a Ángela y me baje de royce y le señale a alguien y se molesto y empezó a caminar hacia allá pero lo detuve- espera- dije y camine hacia allá- hola chicos- dije y me vieron perplejos ante mi contestación – que hacen – dije refiriéndome a Ángela que le guiñe el ojo y ella entendió

Bueno –dijo Mike newtan – estamos platicando con Ángela , de muchas cosas – dijo y vio mal a Ángela y me moleste y lo tome del cuello y lo estrelle en la pared

ESCUCHAME BIEN ESTUPIDO niñato- dije y el temblaba de pies a cabeza y le sonreí maliciosamente – vuelves a molestar a Ángela y te matare y vendré tus entrañas a los pordioseros y tu cuerpo se lo daré a un perro que se esté muriendo de hambre- dije y el salió corriendo , junto con los demás

Que le dijiste- dijo royce feliz

Le dije que vendría sus entrañas a los pordioseros y su cuerpo se lo daría a los perros que tengan hambre – dije y me encogí de hombros y el se reía y no le hice caso – estas bien Ángela?- dije y ella me sonrió

Estoy bien- dijo levantándose y volviendo se a caer

No, no estás bien –dije y la puse en mi espalda – vamos a la enfermería – dije y no le dio tiempo de protestar ya que la cargue en mi espalda y la lleve a la enfermería, todos las personas de allí me veían y yo solo caminaba, en eso me ponen el pie y me ago. la que me caigo no sin antes caer por el suelo y levantarme de un brinco – te diviertes zorra- dije refiriéndome a lauren

Como te atreves a golpearme enfrente de todos?- dijo muy, muy molesta

Bueno- dije poniendo a Ángela en el suelo y acomodándola en un casillero – la verdad – dije tronándome los dedos y todos se tensaron – me divierte como te retuerces en el suelo – dije y drago, que venía aun lado de mi se abalanzo a lauren y ella solo gritaba

QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO –decía lloriqueando

Aguántate- dije riéndome a carcajadas y en eso trueno los dedos y drago llega Asia mi – vamos drago , Ángela esta muy mal – dije y el solo se lamio los dedos de sus unas, vi a lauren que tenía varios rasguños en la cara – y eso es para que aprendas – dije y me vio con horror y salió corriendo, idiota

BELLA- dijo alguien - A CANTAR –dijo esa voz chillona y me gire para ver a alice cullen saltando alegremente

Alice- dije en un susurro – espera, déjame llevar a Ángela a la enfermería si?- dije y ella asintió

Bien – dijo y me ayudo a poner a Ángela en mi espalda y me encamine a la enfermería

Hola-dije ya en la enfermería, salió una muchacha de unos 25 anos? No se – ocupo que revise a mi amiga- dije y Salí de allí

Miau –dijo drago y yo solo lo acaricie

Tranquilo – dije y me empezó a ronronear – bien vamos, a ensayar – dije y me dirige a clase de música.


	18. aviso de parte mia

_**Como decir…. les jure que iba hacer la historia de fire wolfes y la empezare a hacer, **_

_**Simplemente, que tuve unos días males y otros buenos, espero que me comprendan y me apoyen a seguir la historia **_

_**Atte: dragondefuego**_


End file.
